


Mercy - 31 Days of Apex - Day 3

by mdpenguino



Series: 31 Days of Apex [3]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Injury Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:08:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25056727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mdpenguino/pseuds/mdpenguino
Summary: An argument at the bar breaks out between Pathfinder and Mirage
Series: 31 Days of Apex [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1850209
Kudos: 15





	Mercy - 31 Days of Apex - Day 3

Wraith’s portals were always cold, harsh and harsh to travel through – and this one was no exception. The void was weird, who are the shapes of these other people. Perhaps that’s a question to ask Wraith another time. But despite its odd nature, the void wasn’t that bad, for one it was quiet – I wouldn’t mind learning more about the void from Wraith, but sometimes it pains her to talk about it, so I usually don’t talk to her about it. 

The blue hue of the portal exit snapped me out of my mild daydreams. I clutched the treasure piece as all three of us got pushed out the portal with a loud whoosh and into the noise and humidity of Mirage’s bar. As I look between the three of us who had just been ejected from the portal, I note that Mirage had small droplets of sweat forming on his skin due to the sudden temperature change – and typically, Pathfinder didn’t. With my gloved hand, I slide my hand across my forehead, under the part of my fringe that pokes out slightly – I too was sweating slightly. “Mirage it’s always too hot in your bar.” I complain as I place the recovered artefact next to the other pieces that we had been collecting. 

“Eh, Wattson, Nat? What do I even call you, oh well doesn’t matter. It’s warm in here, because my patrons like it.” He says dismissively as he pulls up a stool at his own bar. 

“Don’t worry Miss Wattson,” Pathfinder calls out. “I’m sure our friend Mirage here knows what he’s doing, it is his bar after all.” Pathfinder’s chest piece shows a smiling face and then turns into a thumbs up as he looks at Mirage. 

I watch inquisitively as Mirage gestures to one of his decoys working behind the bar, with a flourish of the wrist, moments later a glass filled with a frothy beverage is sliding down towards Mirage. I tut and sigh as I pull up a seat next to him. “Anything you want?” He asks between sips of his drink. “It was awfully brave of you to go out again so soon after your run in with the prowlers. It’s on the house.” The bubbles in his drink were mystifying, there must have been a pattern to their randomness.  
I daintily shake my head and decline “Non. Water will be fine.” I ignore his comment about my injury, I wasn’t proud of it – but I didn’t really want to talk about it, by getting injured I put myself and the rest of our squad at risk that day – I have to do better. 

I get pulled back to reality by the noise of a glass of water sliding towards me, and then past me. Mirage catches it, cocks his head “You okay?” I nod in assurance as he passes me the glass.

“Just tired, that’s all.” I reply timidly.

Pathfinder pulls up a seat next to me. “Path, I’d ask you the same, but yeah, y’know, robot and all that.” Mirage jests. I examined Elliot, there were slight specks of mud on his cheeks, and his wavy hair looked as if he hadn’t used enough conditioner on it, leaving it greasy and oily. 

“Mirage, Wattson.” Pathfinder pipes up. “Those animals back there. Can we keep one?” Pathfinder really does choose the worst times to speak, as it happened, both Mirage and I were drinking, and we both managed to spit-take.  
“You what?” Mirage exclaimed. 

“The prowlers, the animals that the other Revenant lets prowl around the Shadowfall realm.” Pathfinder clarified. 

“I think we’re both aware. What the prowlers are.” Mirage replied back in a snarky tone. I suddenly felt extremely uncomfortable. I didn’t want to say anything on this, I hope to God that Mirage doesn’t bring me into this conversation again. “What about Wattson here, she was injured by one of them.” I let out a gentle sigh. ‘Why are you like this Mirage.’ I thought to myself. If I just finish this glass of water, I can head back to my quarters and leave this argument behind me.  
I didn’t need Mirage to remind me of the run in I had with the Prowlers. I still remember the feeling of their knife-like claws ripping into me. I shivered visibly but luckily neither of them noticed.  
The display on Pathfinder’s chest turned blue along with its associated emotion of a sad face. “I’m sure we could keep it safe.” 

Mirage sighed and took a long hard sip of his drink. “Look Path, I just don’t think it’s a good idea.” 

“Ey, what’s not a good idea?” Came a booming voice from behind us. Gibraltar was here. I stared down into my drink. This was not a conversation I wanted to be in, perhaps Wraith’s portals weren’t all that bad. 

“Our buddy here, Path, wants to keep a Prowler from that Shadow-whatever-it-is dimension, as a pet.” Mirage explained. “Like where’d you even keep one of those Path?” 

Gibraltar was always kind, sort of like Pathfinder, he wanted to be friendly with everyone and usually found himself breaking up budding arguments like this one. A hearty chortle bellowed out. “Bruddah, that’s a fine idea.” Out of the corner of my vision I saw Path get pushed forwards after getting a hard patted on the back. “As for where to keep it, I’m sure here at the bar wouldn’t be too bad right Mirage?” I looked up from my drink. If I could take a picture of that face and frame it, I would’ve. It was the right amount of mixed emotion, shock, awe and a lot of annoyance. I had to let out a slight giggle. To be frank, I wasn’t the happiest about the possibility of a Prowler being kept somewhere in the labyrinthian back rooms of Mirage’s bar, but as long as I don’t go near it, I should be fine. Right? 

“Really?” came the exclamation from both Pathfinder and Mirage.

“As long as you two look after it, it’ll be fine.” Gibraltar said reassuringly. Well, I’m not sure if Mirage took it reassuringly, Gibraltar had literally just told him that Pathfinder was able to make use of one of the back rooms to look after a Prowler. 

“Yippee!” exclaimed a happy Pathfinder. “My sensors are firing today!”

“Good for you, buddy.” Mirage said with a touch of malice in his voice. “Fine, go ahead. But don’t think that I’m helping you look after it.” He looked at Pathfinder. Perhaps, this was an act of mercy from all the times he’s called Pathfinder an appliance. Gibraltar and I couldn’t help but laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> This was really fun to write. And probably my favourite of the prompts so far?


End file.
